


Memories of the past

by TheFoxyFox123



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Planet, Childbirth, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Memories, Mpreg, Parent-Child Relationship, Planet Daibazaal (Voltron), Play Fighting, Soldiers, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxyFox123/pseuds/TheFoxyFox123
Summary: Voltron legendary defender - season 1, episode 10 - collection and extraction.When the paladins are going through sendak memories, they find something that might change their minds on how they see the galra.
Relationships: Haxus & Sendak (Voltron), Haxus (Voltron)/Original Character(s), Haxus/Sendak (Voltron), Sendak (Voltron)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Memories of the past

"Somewhere inside of Sendak's memories, we should be able to information that gives us the key to taking down Zarkon," Allura said while hovering over the top of pidge, while the other paladins crowded around pidge console.

"I don't think your father would approve of searching through an enemy's memories" Coran pointed out to the princess and the rest of the group. The group gave a silent nod and continues to look through Sendak memories. Pidge console stops abruptly as the computer deciphers a clip of Sendak memory.

"What's this," Pidge clicked on the file that contains the memory. It started to show on Pidge console screen.

The memory showed of the planet Daibazaal. Both a younger-looking Zarkon and a much younger looking Sendak were running at each other with swords in hand. When both Zarkon and Sendak clash their weapons sparked as they met. Sendak and Zarkon continue to strike at each other, sparks flying around the two of them. 

Zarkon held up his hand to stop the fight, Sendak stops his advance towards his leader.

"Very good Sendak, that will be all." Zarkon waves his hand to dismiss Sendak.

Sendak Saluted and said 'Vrepit Sa', then walked away. As Sendak was walking way from Zarkon, a smaller galra ran into Sendak, making them both tumble to the ground. The smaller galra looked up at Sendak in shock and started to get up off of Sendak.

"Haxus, get back here" A loud shout came calling out from behind the small galra, which made the smaller galra floppy ears perk up in surprise. The small galra scramble up to get off Sendak, the galra quickly apologise to Sendak who was still lying in the dirt.

The small galra darted off again, he was quickly followed by another small galra who was still shouting at the other small galra. Sendak got up out of the dirt, but all that he could think about was the small galra. The cute floppy ears, the shock expression that was plastered on his face, the small body at could curl into Sendak's chest perfectly. 'WHAT' was he thinking, Sendak shook his head from side to side. He could not be thinking of being in a relationship at a time like this, his training was almost complete.

The Memory finished, everyone in the room stood in silence.

"Um, what was that," Hunk said out of shock, as his arms were flailing around.

"Hunk, stop it" Shiro commanded, "I think Sendak had a thing for Haxus back when he was younger" Shiro concluded his sentence with his hand on his chin. The group looked at Shiro when he spoke.

"And maybe this was the first time they met," Keith finished off Shiro sentence, Shiro and hunk nodded their head's in agreement.

"But that is not useful to us," Allura finally chimed in, "This gives us nothing on the galra ships or any base locations" Allura huffs out and folded her arms across her chest.

"Maybe so, but Sendak memories are all over the place and my decoding program can only decipher so many at a time," Pidge pushed her glasses up her nose. Pidge continued typing on the altean keyboard. The screen flashed and chimed with a new memory clip, the group leaned in closer to the screen. "No promises princess, if this is something that we can use against the galran" Pidge clicked on to memory file.

The memory started to play, the memory was still on Daibazaal but a couple of years later.

Sendak was walking through the halls of the galra castle, with a bunch of data flies in his arms ready to study on by the galra scientist. Sendak felt a hand ran up his arm, to his shoulder, a soft purr was heard from behind Sendak's shoulder. Sendak looked over his shoulder to see the cute floppy ears that he loves so much, Sendak could feel himself starting to purr back.

"Hello, Haxus," Sendak Purred out and slightly lean back into haxus. Haxus purred even louder and nuzzle into Sendak's neck. Sendak turned around to face Haxuz, haxus nuzzle into Sendak's chest. "Haxus, darling" Sendak place all his data files into one hand and scooped up haxus in his other arm, haxus wrap both his arms around Sendak's neck and nuzzled into Sendak's neck. Haxus lick up Sendak throat to the top of Sendak's throat, the sound of Sendak and Haxus purring got louder and louder, and it echoes louder down the hallways.

Sendak ear's flicker at the sound of footsteps coming down one of the hallways. Sendak let out a low growl, Haxus stop purring and removed his head from Sendak's neck. Haxus looked slightly confused at Sendak growl, haxus ears twitch at the sound of footsteps coming from down the hallway. Haxus jumped out of Sendak's arm and landed on the floor just as a group of galra scientist, as well as emperor Zarkon and King Alfor. The small group rounded the corner to see Sendak and Haxus next to each other, haxus and sendak saluted to the group.

"Lieutenant Sendak, Private Haxus," Emperor Zarkon said as he walked past, the others in the group bow there heads as they walked past the two galra. "Lieutenant Sendak, those date files better be in the lab before we get there". Sendak ears folded back and he bolted down the hallway towards the labs.

The memory ended when the screen turned to black.

"Well that was something," Pidge said while taking off her glasses and cleaning them with her green shirt/jumper. A new memory file began to download into pidge console.

"It still not helpful to us," Allura said rather grumpily, Allura started to pace around in a circle.

"Princess there is no need to pace" Coran tried to comfort the princess, the princess glared at the royal advisor. "Ok, sorry princess. Ok, number 5 anything new" pidge tap on her keyboard a couple of time before the next memory loaded. As the memory was loading to play Keith ask if there was going anything important to find in sendak memories part from him and Haxus relationship.

Lance responded with that it could be important to do with Sendak and was probably think of Haxus when he was in prison here.

The memory began to play, this time it was very dark. The sound of sheets and blankets moving around, then a pair of yellow eyes appeared from the darkness.

The yellow eyes started to come closer, Sendak lift's one of his hands and haxus nuzzle into sendak hand. Sendak leans forward and licked haxus left cheek, Haxus continues to nuzzle into sendak hand; haxus lets out a low purr as sendak continues to grooms haxus face. Haxus wraps his arms around sendak neck and pulled sendak on top of him, sendak was blushing and almost look nervous.

"What's wrong" Haxus nuzzle sendak neck, haxus ran his fingers through sendak thick fur along sendak back. Haxus could feel Snedak bulging back muscles, he ran his hand up and down sendak back and neck. Sendak rubbed one of his hands down haxus sides and the other stroked haxus chest, making haxus shiver and moan. Haxus nails rake along sendak back, making the bigger galra chuff in pleasure.

"Nothing wrong, my kitten but do really want it" sendak nuzzled into haxus neck, nipping at his neck. Haxus gave out a loud chirp and pushed his body into sendak larger one. Haxus whined out a, please before digging his nails in deeper into sendak skin. Sendak bit harder into haxus flesh making haxus moan, haxus pushes his head into sendak thick furry chest. Haxus brought his arms down to cover his face.

"Haxus let me see your face" Sendak gently pushes haxus arms above his head, Sendak blush deepened when he saw the look on haxus face. 

"Please, I want it" haxus whispers and reached for sendak crotch, sendak groan when haxus made contact with his crotch. Haxus hand rubs over snedak sheath, the tip of sendak cock poked out of the top of his sheath. Sendak growls and grabs haxus hand, sendak slides down haxus body to haxus crotch.

Haxus gasps rather loudly when sendak tongue swiped over his slit. Haxus grasp sendak head in his hands and threw his head into the pillows and blankets behind him.

Sendak sucked on the slit, breathing in the strong scent of haxus's musk, the smell alone made sendak shudder and blushed harder as he moaned around his mate's folds.

"Ooooh...!" haxus moaned even louder when sendak suck harder on his slit. 

Haxus gave out a loud whine when sendak pulled off, licking his lips before his mate could even think if orgasming. Haxus is dazed slightly at the smirk he receives from his mate.

"Tease" Haxus chuffs.

Sendak chuckles, he leans forwards.

"we're not finished yet" sendak growled and shoved haxus down.

The memory suddenly cuts off.

"Ok, that enough of that" pidge said with a red face, then tap on some buttons to keep busy.

"Ah-ha," Shiro rubbed the back of his neck with organic hand, his face had a light pink tint to it. Everyone else looked around the castle to not to look at each other, lance and Keith made eye contact with each other and their faces immediately turn red at the slight of each other.

"Um, guys the next one is starting to load" the group got themself together. "Although this one seems to be much shorter than the last ones" pidge tap on her laptop some more, before looking up to the rest of the paladins.

"it might be a memory that sendak cherishes the most out of all his memories" Coran question whilst twirling his moustache. Princess Allura perked up at the sound of the thought of an important memory that sendak is holding in.

"Well, pidge play it" pidge click on the memory file. The file began to load to play, the screen went to black. 

Sendak was sitting on his bed/nest in his quarters and was looking over a report datapad with a slight glint to boredom in his eyes. A whoosh of doors opening adverted sendak from his datapad, sendak smiled when he saw haxus standing in the doorway. Then sendak smiled drop when he saw the look on haxus face, the small galra had droopy eyes and a nervous switch him.

"Haxus, What's wrong" sendak got up out of there nest and walked over to haxus. Haxus almost flinch away from sendak when he approaches, this made sendak worries even more over his mate. "What happened, did someone say something to you or even hurt you," sendak said in a soft voice, to not scare haxus; even more than he all ready is. Haxus shook his head for sendak questions, his ears dropping even more on his head.

"Sendak, I-i-i'm p-pregnant" haxus choked out, his bottom lip started to quiver. Haxus whole body shook when sendak gently places his hands on haxus cheeks.

"Is it true then, my dear one" sendak stroked haxus face wiping away any tears that went astray, haxus nodded; Haxus was scooped up into sendak arms and gave him a massive bear hug. "Ha ha ha, oh haxus I'm so happy" haxus grabbed sendak face and gave him the biggest kiss.

The memory fades out.

"Aw, that was cute," Hunk said aloud, "WHAT, it was cute" hunk shouted out when the others looked at him in disbelief. The group sighed, Keith started to play with his jacket, hunk and lance were talking/mumbling with each other, the princess continued to pace, coran walked over to the main monitor and started to do something to. Shiro leaned on pidge chair, watching pidge type on her keyboard.

"I've got two more memory files out of sendak memories" the group sigh and came back over to pidge's console. "This one looks to a big jumble of memories clustered into one big memory" pidge cursor hovered over the top of the memory file. although she didn't click it, the file started to play.

The memory started to play;

sendak burst into the hospital wing, carrying haxus in his arms. The nurses and doctors look up from there stations and see there rising lieutenant carrying his mate in his arms. The pain on haxus face made the nurses and doctors move much faster. 

Haxus rubbed his stomach, where his kits were laying. His kits were starting to get restless and wanted to come in the world. 

Haxus was finally laid on a bed. The nurses pushed sendak out of the labour room, which didn’t settle well with the mates, but in the end, sendak agreed to wait just outside. 

The memory glitch and brought the memory when Sendak was walking into the labour room to see his kits.

“Haxus, are you ok” sendak nuzzled into haxus left ear. Haxus nodded and chirped at his mate. A small group of nurses came back into the room, they where carrying Sendak and Haxus litter. 

“Lieutenant sendak, private haxus; you’re the proud parent of three healthy kits” one of the nurses handed sendak a dark purple male with a light purple face and floppy ears to him. The kit was so small it fit in the palm of sendak hand. The other nurses handed haxus a dark purple female with light purple hand and feet. Then the last male kit was handed to haxus as well. The little male kit was dark purple like is brother and sister, but he had massive ears just like his father.

The memory glitch and another memory started to play, over it.

"Daddy, come chase us" a female kit with dark purple fur and light purple hands and feet came running up to her father and dad. The small galra bounce up and down next to her daddy. Another galra kit came running, this kit had floppy ears just like his father. The two galra kits ran around sendak legs, sendak reach down to catch his two little ones.

"Xlea, Kean. Stop bothering your daddy, he got work to do before he can play" Haxus cooed from their nest. Haxus nuzzled into another kit that was laying on haxus chest. The kit looked up, his big ears perked up at his father nuzzling. Sendak chuckled at this mate and son big ears.

The memory glitch again.

"Dad, do you really think" sendak looked down to his kit. All of his kits have grown over the years, but none have grown quite as much as Senic. Sendak wrapped his new robotic arm around Senic."I can do it, I mean in the arena" Senic big ears flatten against his head "that is". Senic looked like Sendak when he was younger but with less fur and fuff.

"You'll be fine" sendak chuckles, "And besides you will have this" sendak place his old training helmet over senic head. Senic looked up to his dad and smiled, he grabs his weapon of choice. Senic walked to the entrance of the arena, the gate started to open. "Hey, senic" senic looked over his shoulder to his dad, "good luck, out there" senic smiled and nodded.

"Thank you dad" and senic walked out into the arena. The crowd went wild when senic came out, the commentator began to speak.

The memory glitch and faded to black.

"Wait, what" pidge type rapidly on her console, "the memory just faded out" pidge continue to tap on her console. "I can't get the memory back" pidge sight out.

"Sendak and Haxus had kids" lance almost shouted out. "like they slept with each other" lance shivered, the other paladins looked over to lance; with are you serious look on their faces.

"Lance, you know that's what happens when you love someone" Shiro mumbled out, whilst rubbing his flesh arm. Keith walked over to Shiro and rubbed him on this back. 

"Okay, I've cross-referenced Sendak's memories with the info I got from the downed ship back on Arus. Most of it was a garbled mess, but one thing kept repeating, something called a "Universal Station." pidge spoke up.


End file.
